guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero III
Here is the complete setlist for Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, which will also include all downloadable content. __TOC__ Bold text indicates a master track, all other songs are covers. Songlist This song was re-recorded specifically for Guitar Hero III. This song is a cover with vocals re-recorded by Bret Michaels. Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. Song has no rhythm guitar or bass guitar track included and, thus, cannot be played in any co-operative mode. Bonus songs All but one of the bonus songs are purchased in the in-game store using the virtual money earned through the Career modes of the game. The exception, "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce, is unlocked after the player completes the solo Career mode on any difficulty, and can be played during the credits, though is not required. Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. Downloadable songs Both the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 version of Guitar Hero III feature the ability to download additional songs from the consoles' respective online stores. Most songs must be purchased in "track packs" of three and cannot be purchased individually while only some songs are available as "singles." There are a number of free songs available. The downloadable songs have been released on the same day on both the Xbox Live Marketplace and the PlayStation Store, with five exceptions. Besides the two console-exclusive songs, the three songs from the Companion Pack were not released for the PlayStation 3 until August 7, 2008. This song was re-recorded specifically for Guitar Hero III. Song has a rhythm guitar track instead of a bass guitar co-operative play track. This song is exclusive to Xbox 360 users. This song is exclusive to PlayStation 3 users. This song is no longer available for download. This song is available at no cost. This song does not specify the artist in-game, however, the correct artist is noted. Soundtrack CD | Recorded = | Genre =Rock | Length =42:10 | Label =Interscope | Producer =Tim Riley, Steve Sherr, Tony Seyler | Reviews = }} A special soundtrack CD titled Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Companion Pack was released as part of the promotion for the game's release. The CD has songs that are included on the game disc, as well as two of the three songs from the "Companion Pack", and one from the Velvet Revolver pack (see "Downloadable songs" above), that are currently available for download from the Xbox Live Marketplace and PlayStation Store. A special code is packaged with the CD that allows Xbox 360 users to download the "Companion Pack" on Xbox Live Marketplace for free. The song pack was exclusive to the Xbox 360 and was only obtainable by using the code that came with the CD. On August 7, 2008, the song pack was made available to all on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 500 Microsoft Points and on the PlayStation Store for $6.25. Track listing Guitar Hero III Mobile Guitar Hero III Mobile features 15 playable songs from Guitar Hero II and Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock with additional expansion packs released every month. Song quality and format varies by phone type. However, only the first two minutes of each song are available to play. Main setlist As with Guitar Hero III for consoles, the mobile version presents songs separated into three tiers, each with four songs that must be completed before the fifth encore song can be performed. Successfully completing the encore allows the player to unlock the next tier of songs and play them in Quickplay mode. Monthly download packs Each month since January 2008, a three-song pack has been released as additional content for the game. Songs downloaded this way can be played in Career mode and/or Quickplay mode. References * * * Category:Lists